This invention relates to electromagnetic shielding.
Electromagnetic shielding is the practice of limiting the amount of electromagnetic radiation that enters or is emitted from a given space. In some examples, electromagnetic shields are used to isolate sensitive electronic circuitry from electromagnetic radiation. In other examples, electromagnetic shields are used to limit the amount of electromagnetic radiation that is emitted from electronic circuitry into a surrounding environment (e.g., to satisfy government regulations). One common example of an electromagnetic shield is a Faraday cage which generally is in the form of an enclosure having a mesh of conductive material. In general, an electrical field outside of a Faraday cage causes electric charges within the conductive material of a Faraday cage to redistribute such that the effects of the electrical field are cancelled within the interior of the Faraday cage.